The present disclosure relates to etching, and more specifically, to magnetically controllable etching.
Wet etching is a process in which liquid etchants remove a target material from a substrate or wafer in a circuit board. Wet etching can be done anisotropically on crystalline materials, e.g., silicon, by using certain type of etchants. Unlike isotropic etching, anisotropic wet etching allows etchants to etch target material in any direction.